


Among us lobby #14:

by SilverCreek23



Category: Among us lobby #14
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCreek23/pseuds/SilverCreek23
Relationships: One/Sister, Sarge/Dr. West
Comments: 1





	Among us lobby #14:

"God fucking damn it Sister!" yells Emo from across the barracks "What now?" asks Sister from her bunk "You used up the last of my ammunition's." Emo says "yeah that was me, needed it to write my name in bullet holes." Sarge says as he Fires his sap-6 into the roof of the barracks, "Everyone shut the fuck up alright, till we find a way to the DEV-gate we're gonna have to learn to work together!" Jennifer yells at the top of her lungs, "I'm sorry but our soldiers look up to you, before you guys got suck here, we were nothing but a bunch of disoriented people who didn't know what we were doing when we tried to fight back against the AUFS.


End file.
